


Latex Dreams

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Blue Pearl dominates Jasper.Why Jasper? How'd they end up here? I don't know. It's porn. Don't question it.





	Latex Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a /sug/ anon: Blue Pearl domming a gem.

“Get on your knees. _Now.”_

The jasper groaned as she fell unexpectedly onto the ground, feeling the sharp pain shoot up from her knees. Her wrists chafed against the restraints that bound her arms behind her back, her pale knuckles clenched tight. She panted as she looked upwards cautiously at Blue Diamond’s Pearl staring down at her. Her standard leotard decorated with translucent fabric was gone, in exchange for an even tighter latex one. The outfit exposed most of her breasts and gave her a deep camel toe, but nothing was explicitly showing, her legs and ass accentuated by the black heels she wore. Although her eyes were covered by a fringe of hair, Jasper could feel the cool gaze penetrating through her bangs. She was normally such a quiet and calm pearl, if a little spacey at times, but her timidity seemed to be gone now. Her voice was still quiet, but her words were much sharper and punchier than they had sounded when responding to her Diamond.

“Pearl-”

“Did I allow you to speak?”

Before she could respond, the little pearl had swatted her across the face with a riding crop, the leather grazing her gem. The pain overwhelmed her for a moment, leaving her groaning and drooling as her head spun. When she regained her composure, she looked down at the ground meekly.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“…I’m sorry.”

“What was that?”

With the fear that came from seeing the crop being lifted in preparation to strike again, Jasper blurted it out again.

“I’m sorry! For speaking out of term, Pearl.”

“That’s better. Maybe you’re ready for a little reward, since you’re starting to behave.”

Jasper tilted her head, her already reddish cheeks flushing darker as the pearl reached between her legs and pulled the crotch of her leotard off to the side. Her pussy, now exposed, clearly showed off her arousal, the lips slightly puffy and dripping with anticipation. She stepped forwards, her nether regions at eye level with the quartz as she kneeled on the cool floor.

“I want you to eat me out.”

With that, Blue’s Pearl stepped forwards, her crotch only an inch away from Jasper’s face. Tentatively, she leaned forwards, keeping eye contact with the dominatrix as her lips brushed against her clit. The gem shuddered slightly, drawing in a sudden gasp at the initial contact. Encouraged, Jasper began in earnest, licking gently around the mound of warm flesh. She explored downwards, moving to the silky folds that radiated heat. She could taste the pearl’s arousal now, a mostly flavorless but almost sweet substance. She moved her tongue in further, curling inside the cavity to lap up more of her juice. Pearl panted above her, her small hands grasping onto tufts of the quartz’s thick hair. Droplets of sweat rolled down her face as she began to grind against the gem’s face, finding an angle that allowed her slick tongue to reach the deepest parts of her flesh.

Jasper’s face was wet with the pearl’s arousal, her uniform feeling tight and restraining as own her erect clit brushed against the damp fabric. She tried to forget her own feelings as she focused more on Blue’s Pearl, and on getting her over the edge. She humped against Jasper’s face, her clit grinding across the smooth gemstone as the quartz’s tongue massaged her G-spot relentlessly. Her breath was let out in hot pants, minuscule moans and cries escaping from her mouth as she gripped Jasper’s hair tight. She could feel the pressure building quickly, as her tongue practically lolled out of her mouth and her perky nipples rubbed against the tight latex.

“O-oh! Oh my stars, I-I’m going to-! Oh, fuck!”

Pearl lost herself in the sea of pleasure she’d been floating in, crying out as she came on Jasper’s face. Her tongue was lodged deep inside the gem, allowing her to feel the strong contractions squeezing down on her. The pearl pulled at her hair almost painfully, knuckles white as the clenched at the jasper’s mane. After a few seconds of this, she let go of her hair, and the contractions weakened enough to let the quartz to retract her tongue, licking her lips of the sweet juice that was smeared across her face. Pearl panted as she sweetly smiled at the gem, her hair tousled but still covering her eyes.

“Thank you for your servicing, Jasper. Perhaps at our next meeting, I’ll allow you to climax. I’ll see you next month.”


End file.
